nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/SQhi
}}| width="70px" } }} |}Category:Successful RFAs SQhi SQhi has shown dedication to the wiki and the care for its community. Since the start of his arrival, SQhi has taken part in concluding wiki discussions as well as addressing external Wikia issues that have an effect on Nitrome Wiki and its community. Even though his edits may not flood Recent Changes, SQhi's contributions show that he regularly keeps up to date with the wiki and its changes. I think all admins don't necessarily have to be active every day, but their contributions should somehow reflect their interest and care for the wiki. SQhi's does just that. Of all the users on the wiki so far, I feel like SQhi would most benefit from access to adminship tools. As an admin, he would be able to close discussions at a more prompt rate, allowing certain proposals that already have community consensus to be carried out more efficiently. He will also be able to update MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg, which will allow important Wikia changes that affect Nitrome Wiki to be displayed across the wiki. I hope that SQhi's adminship will also emphasize the fact that adminship is not about plain editing. SQhi has demonstrated a different depth of qualities that would make him a rather unique, but suitable admin. 03:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Questions Any questions people? SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) '''How would you be able to increase your help to Nitrome Wiki if you become an admin? Also, how much do you know about MediaWiki? Do you think you could help with pages like Community Corner or Wiki Navigation? 13:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If I gain sysop rights, I would have the capacity to help out the wiki in these following areas. From a basic editing level, I would have more options when moving content on the wiki. I would be able to move articles without redirect, move articles over redirects with edit histories, merge pages, split pages(yes, arduous), rename files which can be better named, upload Nitrome pictures by url, delete unnecessary redirects, and these are what I can think of at the moment. Also, with the delete right, I can delete pages which we have agreed to delete, and especially with regards to user requests for deletion or moving over I wish to help clear them promptly. Also, if anyone seeks the deleted revision for deleted pages to consider why it was deleted, I'll gladly be the one to fetch it. In my nomination, it was mentioned that as an admin I would be able to close discussions at a more prompt rate. I am not sure about that. Ability to close discussions is not an explicit admin right. Does one have to be an admin to do so. As for Community Corner and Wiki Navigation, I certainly would be able to help keep the wiki updated on key news and keep our latest content up-to-date. I do help out with Nitrome News (or rather I did) and Wiki News, but Ayernam now updates Nitrome News and the 2013 Timeline with auto-efficiency, and I'm confident Ayernam would be able to do the same for our Wiki Navigation, with auto-efficiency :) That I cannot match. I have to admit I myself am not clear what goes into Community Corner and what into Wiki News. As an admin, I can also assist and approve changes to our website design. It may be as simple as a new emoticon production by FrostyFlyTrap, or original art for our badges. In terms of wiki features like Featured Article, I would take it upon myself to update Featured Media and Featured Videos. I am sure all our friends here have the capacity with our website design though. In terms of the MediaWiki namespace, I'll make distinctions. I would mostly be helping out on the interface pages with straightforward editing. For pages which required html, javascript, css and the like, I am not a competent coder. While I do make use of codes, I learn by example, and am unable to create products of my own. So I'll have to leave these to Santi and Bluefire. The admin rights I would be reluctant to utilise are the punitive rights. Of course, a blatant vandal will be dealt with swiftly as should be done. And wow, this looks like a wall of text I have written. I hope it is full of helpful information though.SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 17:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Discussion as nominator 03:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have to say anything more. 10:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC) SQ's alright! He's always there for the wiki and he even as an agenda! Nothing more to say. 12:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Although badges have no significance in RFA's, he was the only one to get the 365 day badge. -- 13:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I guess badges are for recognition purposes. And hey, don't discredit yourself... you received that badge too SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) SQhi's such a good contributor to forums and the wiki. -- 15:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Always helps out on the forums, really does a lot of good with Wiki policy. 19:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support people, and thank you for the nomination RSK SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I really have not spoken much with SQhi, but it is notable that he makes very important contributions to the Wiki, so you have my vote. Besides that, I think this discussion should be closed already. Don't you think so? 21:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) We have Ayernam also wanting adminship. Which one do we pick? -- 12:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's hard to decide that... I think I'll have to do some data comparisons. 12:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :In fact, Ayernam has made lots of edits (and SQhi too), but since we discussed some time ago that admin rights aren't a reward and they should be given only to the users who need to use them and can use them correctly, I'll add a question to both RFAs. 13:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, ever since someone (I recall it's Bluefire) introduced the idea that admin rights should only be granted to members who need to use them, this idea has become pretty popular here. Yet thus far, from the requests for adminship which I have read (which is all =p), it seems hard for members to justify why they would need access to admin rights. After reflection, I thought it may be because no single member needs access to admin rights. The community needs the admin rights to keep the encyclopaedia neat and tidy and working, yet these rights are selectively restricted to a trusted few because of the danger of these rights being abused. Anyone who would like to implement changes which needs admin rights have to go through an admin. So, no single member needs admin rights, but the community needs members with admin rights.SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree. I feel that I don't really ''need admin rights when I consider that there are already editors here that have them. -- 22:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Santi, yes I saw your question. I'll need a while to think over it. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done!SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 17:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) SQhi has shown he can help a lot in a lot of neglected sections with the tools he possess. Request for closure. -- 02:44, October 4, 2013 (UTC) '''request for deliberation'(request for hold on) We currently have 5 unresolved RFAs. Also, I believe Ayernam is also a qualified candidate. SQhi•(talk)Wiki Planner 04:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC)